Conventionally, as the information processing device, technology having a plurality of system boards (hereinafter, simply referred to as SB), a cross bar board (hereinafter, simply referred to as XBB) connected to the plurality of SBs for executing the data transfer between the plurality of SBs and a system control facility (hereinafter, simply referred to as SCF) for managing and controlling the plurality of SBs and XBB to execute the computer processing by the plurality of SBs is known.
The SBs has a plurality of central processing units (CPUs), an input/output controller for controlling data input/output, a memory for storing a variety pieces of information, a system controller (hereinafter, simply referred to as SC) for monitoring and controlling an entire SB, an XBB interface responsible for interface with the XBB and the like.
As the conventional information processing device, technology to destroy overlapping notification of the same error when the same error occurs in a plurality of devices and a management device is notified of occurrence of the error in the management device for managing the plurality of devices, and technology not to notify the device in which the error occurs of the error when the management device for managing the plurality of devices notifies each device of the error notification are known.
As the conventional information processing device, technology having a plurality of computers and a computer network loosely coupling the plurality of computers to disconnect a computer in which failure occurs from the computer network when the failure occurs in any of the plurality of computers is known.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-162430    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-190029    Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 07-152697
In the above-described conventional information processing device, when the error occurs in any of the plurality of control circuits such the SBs connected to the transfer circuit such as the XBB, for example, the control circuit in which the error occurs notifies the management control circuit of the error report, and by this, the management control circuit may recognize the control circuit in which the error occurs based on the error report.
In the above-described conventional information processing device, when change in operational configuration to disconnect the control circuit from the transfer circuit, that is to say, a configuration change instruction is detected, a configuration change may be realized by executing a configuration change process to stop accessing the control circuit to be disconnected from the transfer circuit, hold cache contents in the control circuit, and thereafter disconnect the control circuit from the transfer circuit.
However, in the above-described conventional information processing device, when the error occurs in the control circuit of which configuration change process is being executed, for example, although the control circuit in which the error occurs is recognized based on the error report in the management control circuit, after the completion of the configuration change process, the control circuit in which the error occurs is disconnected from the transfer circuit. As a result, in the above-described conventional information processing device, when the error occurs in the control circuit of which configuration change process is being executed, since a system configuration during the execution of the configuration change process and the system configuration after the completion of the configuration change process are different from each other, there might be a case in which the stable error detection control cannot be secured due to difference in the system configuration.